Helvetia
by Sylvestris
Summary: Dracos lehrreiche Abenteuer  Kleine Sünden bestraft Gott sofort, für große Sünder braucht er etwas länger!
1. Höhenluft

Höhenluft

Ein grosse Wiese breitete sich vor ihm aus. Unzählige Blumen spriessten zwischen den Gräsern und von fern hörte man ein feines Bimmeln.

Wo war den hier nur die Klasse, welche heute Unterricht über magische Tiere hatte? Der Bursche wischte sich über die Stirn und seufzte. Nicht genug das die Stunden dafür nicht im Schulhaus stattfanden. Jetzt musste er, ein Malfoy, auch noch einen Berg hoch klettern und auf einem Dutzend Wiesen sein Lehrer suchen. Missmutig sah sich Draco um. Seine Kollegen Goyle und Crabbe mussten nicht diese Ausland-Studienwoche absolvieren. Nur er war nach einem missglückten Streich strafversetzt worden.

In Gedanken über sein Schicksal schimpfend, stolperte er weiter über die unebene Weide, immer dem Bimmeln nach.

Hinter einer Anhöhe wurde er fündig. Neben einer Ziegenherde sassen ein Dutzend Schüler auf Steinen. Vor der Schar stand ein Erwachsener in braunen Lederhosen und einem Wams aus Schaffell. Mit seinem robusten Bergstiefel tippt der Mann gerade an ein hölzernes Gebilde, welches zum Schreck der vordersten Schüler einige Meter davon krabbelte.

Malfoy war überrascht stehen geblieben und sah von seinen vornehmen Kleider auf die schlichte aber zweckmässige Kleidung der hier Anwesenden. War er hier richtig? Der junge Herr war gar nicht mehr so sicher ob dies seine Klasse war. Doch bevor er wieder umdrehen konnte, hatte man ihn entdeckt. Einige Schüler tuschelten und der Lehrer rief ihm zu: „Guäte Tag, siee müeend dä Mischter Malfoi sii. Chömed siee nur und sitzeäd siie ab. Mir händ erscht grad aaagfangä."

Draco wusste nicht von was ihm jetzt leicht übel wurde. Von der anstrengend Kletterei die ihn verschwitzt hier stehen liess, von der dünnen Höhenluft hier auf der Alp oder doch von der schrecklich verzerrt klingenden Sprache, welche sich die Leute hier bedienten. Deutsch hatte der junge Engländer zwar mal als Fremdsprache gelernt, doch nicht in so einen kehligen Akzent. Er hatte sich noch nicht erholt, da ging es schon wieder los.

„Lueg da hät's no en Stei frei. Chasch zwüsched eus zwei sitzä", rief ein junges Mädchen und winkte ihm. Der Gerufene schritt unsicher zwischen den Schülern durch.

Das dieser mosesüberwachsene Steinklotz sein Sitz sein sollte, hatte er nur verstanden weil die Schülerin ihre Worte gestenreich unterstrichen hatte. Malfoy nickte zur Begrüssung den Anwesenden zu, setzte sich naserümpfend und wandte sein Aufmerksamkeit dann zum Lehrer. Dieser kam mit einem dicken Buch auf ihn zu. „Hie häsch d' Übersetzig von dä ganzä Lekzionä wo mer durä nämhäd, uf Änglisch. – I der hütigä Stund gats um dä Baum-Meischter."

Überrumpelt nahm der neue Schüler das Buch und sah dem Almlehrer nach, wie dieser zu dem merkwürdigen Viech ging und es auf seinen Platz vor der Klasse zurück trug.

„Kapitel eis, Siitä zwei unde dra" flüsterte ihm ein Mitschüler ins Ohr. Und Draco versuchte in den Buch die angegeben Stelle zu finden. – Ah, der Baum-Meister schien Ähnlichkeit mit einem englischen Bowtruckle zu haben. Nur das er nicht im den Kronen der Bäume, sondern eher bei den Wurzeln seinen Lebensraum hatte.

Angestrengt sah er zwischen der praktischen Vorführung des Lehrers und der Erläuterung in seinem Buch hin und her. Dabei vergass er ganz, sich über den Ort des Unterrichts und die für ihn schäbig wirkende Bekleidung der Leute zu mokieren. Dieser Baum-Meister hier schien recht aktiv zu sein. Fast ständig wackelte er im *Klassenzimmer* herum oder versuchte hin und wieder auch zu türmen.

„Malfoi achtung hinter diier!" kam ein Warnruf. Jetzt war er dran dem Tier nachzurennen. Gefasst hatte er es schnell. Doch beim zurücktragen wurde ihm deutlich, warum das Tier Baum-Meister hiess. Der Panzer aus harter Baumrinde war nicht leicht zu umfassen und der Träger musste aufpassen das ihn die spitzen Dornen an den Beinen nicht erwischten.


	2. Mittagstisch

Mittagstisch

Nach dem Unterricht am Morgen, trafen sich die Schulklassen vor dem Schulhaus des Dorfes. Da es in der Region nur wenig Schüler hatte, gab es lediglich drei Klassen. Die drei Lehrpersonen teilten sich die Unterweisung im Schulstoff. So hatte es Dracos Mitschüler Johann ihm erklärt. Dieser konnte wenigsten Hochdeutsch, wie es hier genant wurde, so dass der junge Malfoy auch mal etwas verstand.

Aber jetzt war erst Mittagessen angesagt. Zum Erstaunen Dracos verteilten sich die Schülerschar an verschiede Holztische draussen im Freien. Er versuchte sich einen Überblick in das Tischsystem zu verschaffen, ohne Erfolg. So fragte er ungehalten seine neuen Kollegen: "Habt ihr denn keine Ordnung hier?"

Schmunzelnd drehte sich ein Mädchen mit langen Zöpfen zum ihm um. Auch Johann musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Was lachst du Kathi?" murrte Draco.

Die Angesprochene lachte nur noch mehr. „Kätty bitte, vo Anne-Kätty" erinnerte sie ihn dann.

„Ah ja, Entschuldigung. Kätty natürlich." Der Engländer hatte hörbar Mühe mit dem Ä im Namen. „Also wie sitzt ihr? In welcher Ordnung?"

„Ach diese Ordnung meinst du. Wir dachten schon, du willst an der Ordentlichkeit herumkritisieren", mischte sich Johann ins Gespräch.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Doch bevor er noch weiter fragen konnte, wurde er von den beiden Kollegen zu einem freien Tisch gezogen. „Es gibt keine festen Stammplätze, wir setzten uns jeden Tag so zusammen wie uns gerade passt."

Nach dieser Erklärung setzten sie sich hin, denn schon kam das Essen auf Tabletts aus der Küche herangeflogen und wurde auf die Tische verteilt.

Hm, keine feste Tischordnung. Ok es wäre auch nicht gut möglich, denn die Vierertische waren wahllos in dem Garten vor der Schule verteilt. Alles war hier anderes, auf irgend eine Art komisch. Auch das Fladenbrot in Dracos Teller roch so merkwürdig und sah seltsam aus. Misstrauisch beugte er sich über den Teller und schnupperte an seiner Mahlzeit. „Was tut man denn auf dieses Brot?" fragte er verwirrt. Was ihm wieder ein Lachen von Kätty einbrachte. „Brot? Vo weläm Brot redsch du?"

Malfoy wurde langsam ärgerlich und hob den Teller mit dem Fladen vor ihre Nase.

In dem Moment kam ein weiterer Junge hinzu und klopfte Draco freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Wän du no es Spiegelei druf woscht musch es dinne in där Chuchi säga." Dabei deutete er auf den Anbau des rustikalen Schulhauses. „Das isch übrigens ä Rööschti, keis Brot." Jetzt hielt er ihm die Hand hin. „Hoi Draco, i bi där Sepp."

Der verärgerte Gesichtausdruck des Engländers war purer Verblüffung gewichen. Mit grossen Augen sah er in die Runde, zu sagen wusste er gerade nichts mehr. So schüttelt er die Hand, nickte nur und inspizierte die Röschti genau, bevor er davon probierte. Von Johann bekam er noch die Herstellung eines solchen Kartoffelfladens geschildert. Die rohen Kartoffeln wurden geraffelt und dann in Fladenform in der Bratpfanne geröstet. Deswegen auch der Name des Gerichts; Röschti.

Neben Draco sass Sepp und unterhielt sich derweil mit Anne-Kätty über die Hausaufgaben. Die Stimmung war im Allgemeinen locker und fröhlich. Keinerlei Feindseligkeiten zwischen den Häusern, weil es gar keine Häuser gab. So liess es sich Malfoy schmecken und wartete gespannt auf den Nachmittag.


	3. Gletscherblitz und Gipfel PingPong

Gletscherblitz und Gipfel Ping-Pong

Gut gestärkt brachen die Kollegen auf, wieder hinauf auf die Bergwiesen. Mister Malfoy junior verkniff sich ein Kommentar über die steilen Pfade und das Apparierverbot. Hinter Sepp und Johann stapfte er weiter und gelangte zu der Gschwendi-Hütte, dem Startplatz der nächsten Lektion.

Auf der mageren Weide hoch über dem Tal erwartete sie ein kleiner drahtiger Mann.

„Der Herr in dem jägergrünen Gewand ist unser Fluglehrer", raunte Johann ihm zu.

Kätty stiess Draco mit dem Ellbogen an und warnte noch. „Mach ja kein schlächti Bemärkig wegä sinere Grössi. De Tschingel-Tony isch landeswiit für sini Luftakrobatik bekannt."

Der Neuling hört sich das alles an und musterte dann die verschiedenen Reisigbesen, welche auf dem Platz bereitlagen. Bevor die Schulstunde begann, mussten sich alle in Reih und Glied aufstellen und mit Namen anmelden. Der Fluglehrer schritt der Kolonne entlang und strich jeden auf seiner Liste ab.

Johann, Anne-Kätty und der Sepp.

Diese kannte er schon. Aber die anderen...

Konrad, Resi, Flurina, Gian Lucca, Niklaus, Meieli, dann der Hansjörg.

Draco klappte ungewollt der Mund auf. Aii, diese Namen mit all den Is und Ös

Weiter ging es mit; Erika, Beat, Kaspar und zum Schluss noch ein Andy.

Also wenn er diese alle Morgen auch noch wusste, dann war er gut. Fand Draco bei sich.

„So sind alli da. Härzli Willkomä i där Träningseinheit zwoi, Mischter Malfoi", begrüsste sie der Lehrer. Da er aber den konsternierten Blick des blonden Schülers bemerkte, fügte er noch an. „Herzlich Willkommen in der Trainingseinheit zwei, Mister Malfoy.- Bitte holt euch nun jeder einen Besen und beginnt mit dem Aufwärmen." Das Letzte galt wieder der ganzen Klasse.

Draco begrüsste den Flugmeister und folgte dann den anderen zu dem Haufen Besen um sich auch ein Fluggerät zu ergattern.

„Nei, nei en Gleschterblitz us Birkemark würd i dir am Afang nöd empfäle." Kätty nahm ihm besorgt den Besen, mit einem Schaft so weiss wie Raureif aus der Hand. „Die sind z'gschnäll und reagirät uf Richtigsändärige wahnsinnig sensibel."

Zum Glück eilte hier Johann dem sprachlich überforderten Draco zu Hilfe.

„Das Modell Gleschterblitz ist eines der Schnellsten und regiert auf die kleinste Gewichtsverlagerung zur Richtungsänderung äusserst sensibel. Man braucht Erfahrung mit den Eigenheiten und es sind auch schon Piloten durch ungewollte Flugmanöver abgestürzt."

Mister Malfoy machte den Mund auf und wieder zu, als Sepp ihm einen `Alpenfeger` rüber reichte. „Dä hät ä stabili Flugbahn und isch au zimlich schnäll", pries der Sennenbursche den Besen an. Verdutzt wandte sich Draco der nächsten Aufgabe zu. Hier kam er kaum zum Reden. Ständig passierte etwas Neues, auf das er sich einstellen musste.

„Aufwärmen" erinnerte ihn Johann, hielt seinen Besen waagrecht vor sich und begann Kniebeugen zu machen.

„Aufw... wieso?" stammelte Malfoy und versuchte sich an irgendwelche Turnübungen zu erinnern, die sie bei Madame Hooch gemacht hätten. Er kam auf keine.

„Weil es oben in den Alpen ziemlich kalt werden kann", hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich. Rasch drehte er sich um und stand Tschingel-Tony gegenüber. „Heute machen wir kein Besen-Hornussen. Aber nach dem Churfristen-Slalom gibt's eine Partie Gipfel-Ping-Pong. Dafür macht ihr zum Aufwärmen ein paar Muskeldehnübungen."

So absolvierten sie alle gemeinsam Kniebeugen, Liegestützen und am Schluss noch ein paar Runden joggen. Draco stöhnte verhaltend bei der ungewohnten sportlichen Tätigkeit. Erst das Bergsteigen und jetzt das hier.

Alle freuten sich auf den Flug durch die Churfirsten Kette neben dem Walensee. Einige Heisssporne sassen schon auf den Besen und konnten es kaum erwarten zu starten. Doch das war kein Freizeitvergnügen sondern eine Unterrichtsstunde, in welcher Disziplin und Sicherheit Vorrang hatte.

„Steigen sie bitte wieder ab und gehen sie in die Gschwendi-Hütte dort. Jeder von euch liest die Regeln der Flugsicherheit laut vor.", sprach der Lehrer, während er eine Karte und ein Bild auf einem flachen Stein ausbreitete. Die drei Schüler legten murrend die Besen beiseite. Verstummten aber auf einen Blick des Meisters, und verschwanden in der Hütte.

„Mister Malfoy kommen sie bitte ganz nach vorn." Jetzt wurde allen Schülern, speziell aber dem Gast-Schüler aus England die genaue Flugroute um die Berggipfel gezeigt.

„Ihr fliegt auf der vorgebenden Route den Slalom um die Spitzen des Hinterrugg, Schibestoll, Zuestoll, Brisi, Frümsel und Selun. Keine Experimente und Murmeltiere werden auch keine gejagt." Zudem durfte das Tempo nicht zu hoch sein. „Wer rücksichtslos durch die Berge rast", erklärte Tony und schaute auf die drei Schüler welche gerade von der Hütte zurückkamen. „Der darf die Strecke zu Fuss absolvieren."

Erst als alle genickt hatten und bestätigten, die Aufgabe auch verstanden zu haben. Erst dann durften die Schüler in vorgegebener Reihenfolge zu der Tour starten.

Draco, der ja Quidditch spielte und Erfahrung im Fliegen hatte, kam eigentlich gut zurecht. Nur durfte er sich von den vielen neuen Eindrücken der Umgebung nicht zur stark ablenken lassen.

Fluglehrer Tony, der ihn begleitete, musste Draco hin und wieder wegen dem zu geringen Abstand zu den Felswänden warnen. „Du weisst nicht, was hinter einer Felsnase verborgen ist. Und bei überhängenden Felswänden unten durch zu fliegen ist purer Leichtsinn." Nachdem sich der Meister überzeugt hatte das Mister Malfoy jetzt wieder klar kam, lies er sich etwas zurückfallen und korrigierte weiter hinten einen anderen Schüler.

Es war schon toll hier in den Bergen, musste sich Draco eingestehen. Auch wie dieser Tony fast überall gleichzeitig sein konnte, immer grade dort, wo er gebraucht wurde, war faszinierend.

Später nach Ende des Flugunterrichts wurden die Kollegen nach dem Ursprung des seltsamen Namens von Tony gefragt.

Kätty war Feuer und Flamme. „Ja weisch das isch damals gsii. Bi där nationale Meischterschafft vo der Flugdiszipline."

Das Mädchen redete in so einem Wahnsinnstempo, dass Draco sie noch nicht einmal dann verstanden hätte, wenn sie Hochdeutsch gesprochen hätte.

Johann erbarmte sich dem armen Draco, dem die Ohren klingelten. Der Junge hielt seine Erklärung auch kürzer.

Es war damals bei der nationalen Meisterschaft der verschiedenen Flugdisziplinen gewesen. Tony war der einzige aller Starter, der es schaffte, nach einem rasanten Slalom, um die scharf gezackten Tschingelhörner auch noch ohne Unfall, durch das Martinsloch zu fliegen. Seitdem trug er den Spitznamen Tschingel-Tony. Benannt nach jener Bergkette.


	4. Vogelnest und Heu

Vogelnest und Heu

Er hatte keine Lust mehr. Dieses ungewohnte Abendbrot, Vogelheu mit Apfelschnitzen, fand er zu klebrig, fast schon widerlich. Sein Magen protestierte nun und dann gingen ihm diese ewig schnatternden Rumantsch-Brüder aus dem Graubünden, gewaltig auf die Nerven.

Während die ganze Schülerschar sich nach dem Essen auf den Weg zu den Schlafsälen im Haupthaus der Schule machte, wurde der englische Gast immer zorniger. Das Schwiizerdüütsch reicht wohl noch nicht, nein es musste nun auch noch rätoromanisches Gequassel sein.

*****"Glieud ed ora as stu piglier scu cha sun."

Die sprachen über ihn, da war er sich sicher. Er wusste nur nicht, _was_sie über ihn sagten.

Aufgebracht zog er seinen Zauberstab und wollte sich gerade zu den Störenfrieden umdrehen, da erreichte seine Klasse das Nachtquartier. Draco war versucht, sich nicht nur die Ohren, sondern jetzt auch noch die Augen zuzuhalten. Er stöhnte genervt. Nach dem Vogelheu kam jetzt wohl das Vogelnest! Denn genau so sah die kleine Hütte, welche an dem Felshang klebte, aus.

„Eine Zwölfer, drei Sechser und zwei Viererbühnen. Genug Platz für alle und die Toiletten sind da drüben." So informierte Johann und zeigte auf die zehn Holzhäuschen, welche unterhalb der Hütte auf der Wiese standen.

Draco schielte zwischen den Fingern durch und brummte. „Was bitte für Bühnen? Ich dachte, wir gehen hier zu Bett und müssen nicht in der Dämmerung noch Theater spielen?"

Die Umstehenden lachten und schüttelten die Köpfe. „Guter Witz, echt cool. – Auf diesen Bühnen wird nicht gespielt, darauf stehen doch unserer Betten. Jede Gruppe hat ihre Etage oder ihre Heu-Bühne eben", wurde ihm von den einheimischen Schülern erklärt.

Da Draco aber immer noch guckte, als würde er auf der Leitung stehen,

wurde er von seinen Mitschülern einfach mitgezogen. Durch die knarrende Holztüre, wurde er in das Nest am Felshang geführt. Dort drinnen befanden sich übereinander und neben einander stabile Holzböden, welche mit Balken und auch Steinsäulen abgestützt waren. Zimmerwände zu den Holzböden gab es nur spärlich, dafür aber überall Leitern, die von Etage zu Etage führten. „Ich sag's ja, ein Nest, fehlt nur das Heu für die Küken.", knurrte der junge Malfoy für sich.

„Richtig, Heubühnen eben", bestätigte eine Mitschülerin neben ihm. „Nur eben ohne Heu, dafür mit tollen Betten. Komm mit."

Schon wurde der blonde Engländer am Ärmel zu einer Leiter gezogen.

„He, ich kann selber gehen!" Malfoy machte sich los und zupfte sich seine Kleider wieder zurecht. Dann kletterte er seinen Kameraden hinter her. Nach oben, nach schräg rechts, noch mal nach schräg rechts und dann noch eine kleine Leiter links hinauf. Wie konnte es auch anders sein, murrte Draco im Stillen. Selbst um ins Bett zu kommen, musste man hier klettern. Sie waren fast schon bei der Dachschräge angekommen. Wirklich beeindruckend, die dicken dunkelbraunen Balken, welche die Dachlatten verstärkten; so, dass auch im Winter grosse Schneelasten von dem Gebälk problemlos getragen wurden.

„Hier sind wir schon. Schau dort drüben, das ist dein Bett." Holte ihn Johann vom Dach auf den Heuboden zurück und zeigte frohgestimmt auf eines der sechs Betten. Doch der Engländer neben ihm schien die Begeisterung von Johann nicht zu teilen. Zu diesen zusammengenagelten Brettern sagten sie Bett! Okay, durch verzierende Schnitzerei waren die Beine des Bettes und auch Kopf und Fussteil der Bettstatt zu erkennen. Aber trotzdem, es wirkte auf Draco fast wie eine viereckige Holzwanne und die war mit geblümtem Bettzeug gefüllt.

„Machst du den Mund auch wieder mal zu?", fragte Kätty und Draco spürte eine Hand, die ihn am Rücken stützte, so dass er nicht rückwärts die Leiter runterfiel.

Sein Blick zuckte kurz zu dem grinsenden Mädchen, dann näherte er sich immer noch voller Unglauben seinem Nachtlager. „Und da drin kann man schlafen?"

Auf diese verdutzte Frage prustete Sepp los. Lachend erwiderte der Bauernbursche: „Natürlich! Andere Aktionen, wie zum Beispiel herumturnen, würde ich dir nicht raten. Alle Betten hier ihm Haus sind so verzaubert, dass man beim Schlafen nicht rausfallen kann."

Draco drehte sich um und knurrte: "Ha ha, schöner Witz. Was ist, wenn ich auf die Toilette muss?"

„Dann wäre es von Vorteil, wenn du ganz wach bist", riet ihm Kätty. „Sonst lässt dich das Bett nämlich nicht aussteigen."

Malfoy Junior rollte nur mit den Augen und man sah, dass er ihr kein Wort glaubte.

Die drei Mitschüler sahen sich kurz an, zuckten mit den Schultern und machten sich dann bettfertig. Gerade als sie unter die Decken kriechen wollten, bemerkten sie den jungen Engländer, welcher ein Problem zu haben schien. Dieser stand nämlich im Seidenpyjama vor seinem Bett und starrte unentwegt auf die bunt geblümte Bettwäsche. Amüsiert sagte einer von den Umstehenden. „Willst du warten bis der Hüttenwart die Lichter löscht? Steigst du erst ein, wenn du nichts mehr siehst?"

Wütend blitzte Draco den Sprecher an, schwieg dann aber, weil nun die Stimme des Hüttenwarts, der die Aufsicht hatte, durch das Haus hallte. Alle Schüler hatten noch fünf Minuten Zeit, um in ihr Bett zu kommen, bevor das Licht ausging. Säumige Nachzügler würden bestraft.

So blieb dem Blonden nichts anderes übrig, als mit dem vorlieb zu nehmen, was da vor ihm stand. Sorgfältig prüfend tastete er sich vor.

Es war ... nicht stachelig! Erstaunt befühlte der Junge die Matratze, auf der er lag. Obwohl alles rustikal und bäuerlich aussah, war es weich und hatte definitiv kein Stroh als Inhalt. Mitten in seiner Überlegung, ob das Bett wohl doch selbständig Aktivitäten entwickeln konnte, wurde es dunkel. Mist, er hatte noch den Vorhang, welcher die Betten voneinander trennte, zuziehen wollen. Na sei's drum. Es musste eben ohne gehen. Seit er die Hütte betreten hatte, roch es nach trockenem Gras oder Stroh. Draco knuffte sein Kissen zum Test, ob nicht doch irgendwo Heu darin war, schüttelte die Decke und zog sich diese dann bis zur Brust hoch.

Da knirschten die Holzdielen und Schritte näherten sich seinem Bett. Ach nein! Was kam denn jetzt? Andere selbständige Möbel, die hier ihre Runden drehten? Der Blonde hob seinen Zauberstab, als eine Hand sich beruhigend auf seinen Arm legte. „Mister Malfoy haben Sie sich zurecht gefunden? Ist Ihr Lager bequem oder brauchen Sie noch etwas?", fragte eine tiefe brummende Stimme nahe seinem Ohr. Der Hüttenwart und Betreuer wollte sich vergewissern, ob der Gastschüler in seiner neuen Umgebung zurecht fand. Malfoy war, ohne es zu wollen, zusammengezuckt. „Ähm nein ... alles ok. Ich ... das Bett ist bequem genug", stammelte er und war froh, das man in der Dunkelheit nicht seine rosa Wangen sah.

„Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, rufen sie ungeniert nach mir", sagte die Stimme nun.

Der Schüler spürte einen aufmunternden Klaps an der Schulter, dann entfernten sich die Schritte wieder. Rufen? Wie ein Kleinkind seine Mama? Draco schüttelte den Kopf und legte sich hin.

Langsam zogen die Sterne über den Himmel und spähten durch die Dachfenster in die Hütte hoch oben am Berg. Ruhig schlummerten die Schüler in ihren Betten. Mitten unter ihnen Draco Malfoy.

„Unser Leben gleicht der Reise  
Eines Wandrers in der Nacht."

Leises Singen klang durch das Haus und drang bis in Dracos Träume.

„Jeder hat in seinem Gleise  
Etwas, das ihm Kummer macht."

Verschlafen blinzelte der Knabe und fragte sich, wer von seinen Kollegen in Hogwarts es lustig fand, mitten in der Nacht zu singen. Grummelnd dreht er sich auf die andere Seite und sah nicht den feinstofflichen Geist, der zum Dachgebälk hochschwebte.

„Aber unerwartet schwindet  
Vor uns Nacht und Dunkelheit,  
Und der Schwergedrückte findet  
Linderung in seinem Leid."

Die Frau in der Tracht einer Nonne streichelte einen geisterhaften Hirsch, der um sie herum sprang. Dann verschwanden beide durch die Wand.

Der junge Engländer wollte nun doch wissen, wie eine Frau in die Schlafräume der Jungen kam. Zudem musste er mal dringen auf die Toilette. Dass er sich nicht in Hogwarts im Schlafsaal der Slytherins befand, hatte er vergessen. Bei seinem Versuch schlaftrunken im Dunklen aus dem Bett zu krabbeln, kam er nicht weit. Überall waren Tücher. An jeder der vier Ecken, wo er auszusteigen versuchte, schienen Leintücher gespannt, die ihn sanft wieder ins Bett zurück rutschen liessen. Als er sich mit Schwung aus dem Bett rollen wollte, wurde er an den Beinen zurückgezogen. Nun schon ziemlich nervös und verwirrt, klopfte er die Bettstatt ab, wo denn eine Lücke sei. „Montague! Lass den Quatsch, ich habe keine Zeit für solche Spielchen!", wetterte er vor sich hin, da er dachte, ein Mitschüler hätte ihm einen Streich gespielt.

Plötzlich fühlte Draco, wie die Tücher unter seinen Fingern verschwanden. Stattdessen zogen ihn helfende Hände an den Bettrand und eine bekannte Stimme sagte: „Mister Malfoy, suchen Sie etwas Bestimmtes?"

Draco seufzte, jetzt hatte er den Hüttenwart geweckt. Mit seinem Auftauchen fiel dem Engländer auch wieder ein, wo er sich befand.

„Ich wollte auf die Toilette", gestand er nun widerstrebend. Er konnte nicht mal alleine auf's Klo, wie peinlich. „Und ich habe eine Frauenstimme singen gehört", fügte er noch hinzu.

Der Hüttenwart lachte leise. „Na dann kommen Sie, junger Mann. Ich bringe Sie rasch ans stille Örtchen." Noch bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte, wurde er in einen dicken Mantel gepackt und hinaus vor die Hütte geführt. Auf dem Weg zum Klo erklärte der Wart, das Draco wahrscheinlich die Heilige Ida von Toggenburg gehört habe. Ihr Geist wandere oft hier durch die Berge und zusammen mit dem Zwingherr von Starkenstein besuche sie hin und wieder die Berghütte der Zaubererschule „Helvetia". Die Burg des Zwingherrn sei längst verfallen, wie auch seine Herrschaft über die Lebenden schon lange zu Ende sei. Mit einem kurzen Rückblick auf die verflossene Geschichte des Schweizer Gebietes Toggenburg, kehrte Mister Malfoy nach dem Besuch der Toilette in sein Bett zurück. Trotz seines Misstrauens gegenüber dem eigenwilligen Bett, war er doch froh, wieder unter die warme Decke zu kriechen. Denn draussen bei den Klos war es doch recht kalt gewesen. So murrte er auch nur wenig, als ihn der Wart noch zudeckte und den Vorhang vor dem Bett zuzog, bevor sich alle wieder zur Ruhe legten.

*****"Leute und Wetter muss man nehmen wie sie sind."


	5. Katzenjammer

5. Katzenjammer

Etwas verkatert von der seltsamen Nacht, kam Mister Malfoy junior aus seinem Schlafbereich, Bühne genannt, gestolpert. Da er bei der Leiter mit einem Mitschüler zusammenstiess, bekam dieser die schlechte Laune zu spüren. „Siehst du nicht, ich war zuerst!"

Mit einem Rippenstoss wurden die ungehaltenen Worte unterstrichen. Was dem blonden Engländer ein verständnisloses Kopfschütteln der Umstehenden einbrachte. Später im Frühstücksraum wurde seine Stimmung gleich wieder besser. Nach den Brötchen mit Käse, Getreidemüesli den gekochten Eiern, und dem Kaffe mit frischer Kuhmilch, waren die Schüler bereit in den neuen Tag zu starten.

Doch bevor sie sich zu den verschiedenen Unterrichtsstunden im Schulhaus verteilten.

Da bekam Draco noch eine Einladung bei dem hiesigen Schülerchor mitzumachen. Ein Probesingen sei für den Nachmittag vorgesehen. „Singen? Ich?" sagte Draco laut und drehte das Papier in den Händen. „Oh du chunsch au? Ähm Entschuldigung. Du kommst auch auf den grossen Dorfplatz zum Jodeln und Geislechlöpfe?" fragte ein älterer Schüler begeistert.

Darco bedachte den Jungen mit einem konsternierten Blick. „Was bitte? Rede deutlich."

Sein Gegenüber liess sich durch den abweisenden Ton nicht beeindrucken.

„Wir gehen Jodeln und Jauchzen, das ist ... warte ich zeig es dir."

Fröhlich drehte sich der Schüler zum Saal und lies einen Jodler hören, der alle Anwesend aufblicken lies. Kaum war er fertig, antwortete von der anderen Seite des Saales Sepp mit einem Jodler in einer anderen Tonlage und lies zum Schluss einen Jauchzer hören, der selbst die Schüler vor dem Saal den Kopf in den Raum strecken liess. Einige Mädchen klatschten begeistert. Doch Draco stand wie vom Donner gerührt bei der Türe.  
Nein, das machte er auf keinen Fall! Das klang ja als wäre jemand Mister Flich auf die Zehen getreten.

Im Eiltempo verliess er den Saal und betrat wenig später das Büro der Schulleitung. Die uralte dürre Hexe, welche die Schule führte, liess sich durch den unangemeldeten Besuch nicht stören. Ruhig schrieb sie in einem dicken Buch den Text noch zu Ende.

Erst einige Augenblicke später wandte sie sich ihrem Besucher zu. „Was lässt sie wie ein aufgeschrecktes Murmeltier in mein Büro rennen?" fragte sie bedächtig.

„Diese Einladung hier zu dem ... der Jaulchorprobe und mein Einwand das ich dort nicht teilnehmen werde." Sprudelte Draco hervor bevor er auf dem geschnitzten Holzschemel Platz nahm hatte.

Mit einem feinen Lächeln nahm die Leiterin das Blatt entgegen und warf eine Blick darauf. „Aha."

„Ja genau für dieses Mal und auch für alle weitern Proben, will ich mich abmelden." Plapperte Draco weiter. Mit einer Handbewegung stoppte die Hexe seinen Redeschwall und blätterte in der Schülerakte von Draco. Nach einer ganzen Weile legte sie die Papiere wieder weg.

„Mister Malfoy, ihr Stundenplan hier wurde mit Professor Dumbeldore und auch mit ihrem Vater abgesprochen. Alles, gerade auch die Nebenfächer wie Singen und die Einführung in traditionelle Anlässe diese Landes, dem hat ihr Vater zugestimmt."

Die Frau lehnte sich zurück. „So dürfen wir sie heute Nachmittag auf dem Dorfplatz erwarten. Ich bin sicher wenn sie es erst einmal probiert haben, wird es ihnen gefallen."

Mit diesen Worten war Draco entlassen und fand sich auf dem Korridor wieder. Wie konnte die es wagen! Überhaupt, wusste Mister Senior zu was er sein Einverständnis gegeben hatte? Draco blickte gehetzt auf die Uhr. Gleich würde die Theoriestunde der Pflanzenkunde mit Thema Alpenkräuter anfangen und er hatte das Problem immer noch nicht gelöst. Es war zum Heulen. Missmutig trottete er in Richtung Klassenzimmer, da kam ihm eine Idee. Genau, das würde er machen, der sollte ruhig wissen was Sache war.

So kritzelte Malfoy junior in der nächsten Stunde eifrig auf einem Notizblock herum statt dem Unterricht über Kräuterkunde zu lauschen. Nach der Schulstunde in der Pause, flitze Draco zur grossen Scheune wo die Eulen untergebracht waren. Nur wenig später, jagte eine Sperbereule über die Bergkämme das man glaubte, sie wolle einen Rekord brechen. Es war ihr nicht zu verdenken, denn wer trug schon gerne einen magischen roten Briefumschlag am Bein.

Drüben ihm guten alten England, hängte ein vornehmer Herr seinen Umhang in die Garderobe und betrat gemächlich sein Zimmer. In der Hand hatte er die Tageszeitung und eine Einladung ins Ministerium für diesen Nachmittag, beides legte er auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. Erst wollte er sich einen Sherry gönnen, bevor er die neusten Meldungen lass. Gerade als er sein Trinkglas auf den Tisch gestellt hatte und an die Vitrine trat, da pochte es ans Fenster. Verwundert begab sich der Mann zu dem Fensterflügel und öffnete der Eule die so resolut Einlass verlangte. Die Post die er von ihrem Bein löste, war keineswegs erfreulich und die Eule nahm Reissaus noch bevor der blonde Herr Zeit fand, den Brief zu öffnen.

Sekunden später zuckten sämtliche Hauselfen in jener Etage zusammen und machten, das sie weg kamen.

DAMN HELL!

NEBENFÄCHER WIE SINGEN UND EINFÜHRUNG IN DIE TRADITION DIESES LANDES, DAS HAST DU GENEHMIGT! HANG IT ALL! AT THE SON OF A BITCH ! JAAAAUUUUULLLEEEENNN UND AUF ALLEN VIEREN AUF FLESEN HERUMKRABBELN, HEISST DU GUT? DAS IST BESCHÄMEND UND EINE ZUMUTUNG SONDERGLEICHEN. HALTE MIR GEFÄLLIGST DIESEN JAULKURS VON LEIB!

GRUSS DRACO

Als kurz darauf Narcissa in das Büro schaute, stand ihr Mann mitten im Raum. Die Haare zerzaust nach hinten geweht, als wäre ein Sturm über ihn hinweggefegt. Und Lucius starrte immer noch schockiert auf den leicht kokelnden Briefumschlag in seiner Hand.

„Was ist passiert?" frage sie leise. Doch Malfoy senior blickte sie hilflos an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde ihn heute Abend mal besuchen müssen", murmelte ihr Mann, ging aber sonst nicht weiter drauf ein.


	6. Alpensingen

Alpensingen

Am Nachmittag brach die Sonne durch die Wolken und wärmte die kleine Schülerschar auf dem Dorfplatz mit ihren Strahlen.

Alle freuten sich auf die bevorstehenden Übungsstunden, nur einer machte ein Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter. Der junge Engländer fühlte sich gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Von der ganzen Schule waren gerade mal 15 Mitschüler zum Singen gekommen. Draco hatte sich zwar ein Jodelkostüm mit Sennenhose und Sennenkäppi ausgeborgt, damit er unter den Bauersöhnen nicht so auffiel, aber mit seinem Platinblond stach er eben doch aus den braunen Haarschöpfen seiner Nachbarn heraus.

Eben präsentierten drei Jungs in der vorderen Reihe ihre Gesangskünste. Auch wenn Draco sich gar nicht für diese Art von Kunst begeistern wollte, er hörte dennoch zu. Er versuchte sich die Reihenfolge und Tonhöhe der Jauler zu merken, damit er möglichst ähnliche Quitscher von sich geben konnte, falls er dran käme.

Eine halbe Stunde später war der junge Engländer jedoch mit den Gedanken längst wo anders. Da er bislang nicht aufgerufen worden war, hatte er sich unauffällig noch eine Reihe weiter nach hinten verdrückt und studierte gerade die rustikalen Holzhäuser, die den Platz um die Dorflinde säumten. Vor vielen der Fenster hingen Blumenkästen und einige Scheiben waren mit Mosaikbildern verziert. Ob diese Bilder etwas zu bedeuten hatten?

„Mischter Malfoy. Ja wo isch er dänn hi, der Mischter? Eben war er doch noch hier." Die überraschte Frage des Lehrers bekam der Gesuchte gar nicht mit. Erst der Rippenstoss eines Nachbarn riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken und er wurde auch gleich nach vorne geschoben.

„Was? Wie?", fragte er überrascht.

Der Gesangslehrer erklärte, dass nun er sich in der Kunst des Jodelns versuchen könne. Als Einstiegshilfe spielte ein Dorfbewohner auf einem Akkordeon die passende Musik dazu.

Genau diese Melodie hatte Draco zu Beginn der Stunde schon mal gehört. „Chrrm, chrrm...", räusperte er sich. Da ein Ausweichen nun nicht mehr möglich war, versuchte er irgendwelche ähnlichen Töne aus seinem Hals zu kriegen.

„Jeej Jeej-joleidelooohii

Holeoo-lee-hiolioo!"

Draco verzog das Gesicht und wackelte mit der Zunge, als wollte er einen Flubberwurm ausspucken. Wehe, wenn jetzt einer lachte! Die grinsenden Kollegen hinter seinem Rücken sah der junge Malfoy nicht.

Der Lehrer aber klatschte in die Hände und rief erfreut: „Hey, für das erste Mal nicht mal schlecht, Junge. Der zweite Teil kam schon ganz ordentlich herüber. - Gleich noch mal, aber streck dich ein bisschen mehr und Brust heraus, dassdie Klänge auch fliessen können."

Bei den letzten Worten trat der Lehrer zu Draco und zeigte ihm die richtige Körperhaltung beim Singen. Der blonde Schüler wusste nicht, ob er jetzt vor Wut oder vor Verlegenheit rot wurde. Mühsam um die Beherrschung kämpfend, atmete er durch und versuchte es wie verlangt noch einmal.

„Holeioolee-hiolioo!"

Verfluchter Mist, fluchte der Jodelanfänger im Stillen. Da bekam man unweigerlich Knoten, entweder in der Zunge oder im Kehlkopf, aber Singen war das sicher nicht.

Sein Lehrer war ganz anderer Meinung. „Super, immer besser. Jetzt noch dreimal den ganzen Jodel, damit du etwas Übung für die Feinheiten bekommst."

Hätten jetzt nicht alle auf Draco geguckt, so hätte dieser sicherlich die Augen verdreht und geknurrt. So aber jodelte er noch eine Weile vor sich hin, bis er durch seine Mitschüler erlöst wurde, welche nun mitsangen und sein Geholper stimmlich übertönten.

Am Ende des Unterrichts trabte der junge Malfoy erleichtert mit seinen Gesangskollegen in Richtung Schulhaus. Er hatte es endlich überstanden, so dachte er jedenfalls. Dass ihm die eigentliche Taufe noch bevorstand, das merkte Draco erst, als er von der ganzen Schülerschar vor dem Dorfbrunnen erwartet wurde. Laut durcheinander plappernd, vermischte sich der Jodelchor mit der wartenden Gruppe.

„Füürprob bestandä!", riefen nun Sepp und drei weitere Schüler. Diese waren die Klassensprecher und sie schwenkten nach dieser Mitteilung triumphierend drei grosse Schweizerfahnen.

Draco Malfoy war überrascht in der Mitte des Platzes stehen geblieben. Was für eine Übung stand nun auf dem Programm? Nach dem Singen war doch eine Stunde Pause auf dem Lehrplan notiert, oder etwa nicht? Jetzt sah er der anrückenden Menge entgegen und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Erst, als er mit dem Rücken an die Brunnenmauer stiess, ging ihm ein Licht auf.

„Ihr wagt es nicht!", fauchte der Blonde und zog seinen Zauberstab. Doch die Mitschüler lachten nur und dann wurde der Engländer regelrecht überrannt. Die zupackenden Täufer waren erfahren und es wurde schnell klar, dass Draco nicht ihr erstes Opfer war, das sich gegen die Wassertaufe wehren wollte. Rasch war er überwältigt und seiner Jacke mitsamt allen wasserempfindlichen Gegenständen enthoben. Während ein paar Mädchen die persönlichen Sachen Malfoys sicher verwahrten, wurde ihr Besitzer unter lautem Gejohle zum Brunnen getragen. Draco hatte gar keine Zeit mehr, um sich auf etwas vorzubereiten. Schon flog er durch die Luft und landete mit lautem Platschen im kalten Wasser des grossen Dorfbrunnens.

Verdammt! Heute war ein ganz beschissener Tag, schlimmer konnte es kaum mehr werden. Gurgelnd und hustend tauchte der Blonde aus dem Wasser auf und schleppte sich mit triefendem Gewand zum Rand, um heraus zu klettern. Dort wurde er von der nächsten Schülerdelegation erwartet. Eine Gruppe Mädchen drückten ihm einen Kranz aus Efeu und blauen Enzianblumen auf sein Haupt und alle klatschten.

Malfoy aber stand wie ein begossener Pudel vor dem Brunnen, sah in die Runde und dachte, dass neben der ungestümen Taufe und der Enziankrone jetzt nur noch Dennis Creevey mit seiner Kamera fehlte. Dann wäre der Skandal perfekt.


	7. VIP Very intolerant Person

Rückblick:

Draco hatte gar keine Zeit mehr, um sich auf etwas vorzubereiten. Schon flog er durch die Luft und landete mit lautem Platschen im kalten Wasser des grossen Dorfbrunnens.

Verdammt! Heute war ein ganz beschissener Tag, schlimmer konnte es kaum mehr werden. Gurgelnd und hustend tauchte der Blonde aus dem Wasser auf und schleppte sich mit triefendem Gewand zum Rand, um heraus zu klettern. Dort wurde er von der nächsten Schülerdelegation erwartet. Eine Gruppe Mädchen drückten ihm einen Kranz aus Efeu und blauen Enzianblumen auf sein Haupt und alle klatschten.

Malfoy aber stand wie ein begossener Pudel vor dem Brunnen, sah in die Runde und dachte, dass neben der ungestümen Taufe und der Enziankrone jetzt nur noch Dennis Creevey mit seiner Kamera fehlte. Dann wäre der Skandal perfekt.

7. VIP Very intolerant Person

Auf dem Rückweg aus dem Dorf kam es schliesslich zu einem Zwischenfall, der nach Meinung Dracos längst überfällig war. Immer musste er einstecken, damit war er jetzt fertig. Das nächste Mädchen mit Blumenschmuck, das dem Engländer über den Weg lief, bekam gleich eine Kostprobe von seinem Vorsatz zu spüren. Dass sich kurz darauf einige Mitschüler lautstark einmischten, heizte die Situation nur noch auf.

Nun standen sich auf einer Almwiese, gerade noch ausser Sicht des Schulhauses, drei Schüler gegenüber. Alle mit gezogenen Zauberstäben und wütend funkelnden Augen.

„Noch ein Wort in eurer verkorksten Sprache und es geht euch wie dem kleinen Blumenhuhn!", fauchte Draco Malfoy erbost.

Die zwei Mitschüler liessen sich aber nicht einschüchtern und blieben vor dem jungen Mädchen stehen. Dieses wischte sich weinend die Mistklumpen vom Kleid und zog sich mit dem verschmähten Blumenkranz noch weiter zurück.

„Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass du Mitschüler noch mal so niederträchtig angreifst, und wenn dir unsere Muttersprache nicht passt, dann bist du hier am falschen Ort." So konterten die beiden rätoromanischen Brüder die Drohung des Blonden. Die Spannung zwischen den Kontrahenten wuchs, je länger sie sich belauerten.

„Was geht hier vor?", vernahm Draco plötzlich eine Männerstimme hinter seinem Rücken. Alle zuckten zusammen, senkten die Zauberstäbe und als Draco sich umdrehte, stand einer der Lehrer vor ihm. Sein Blick ruhte missbilligend auf den Streithähnen und dann forderte er sie auf zurück ins Schulhaus zu gehen. Wie viel er mitbekommen hatte, wusste Draco nicht. Wohl aber genug, um zu wissen wer der Übeltäter war.

Der blonde Mann stand neben der Landepiste und starrte einem startenden Flieger-Tandem hinterher. Warum zum Teufel sollte er auf dieses Flugfeld apparieren? Hatten die Schweizer in ihrem Miniaturland nur diesen Flughafen, auf dem nicht mal ein mittlerer Passagierflieger für 200 Personen landen konnte? Mit seinem eleganten Gewand und der schicken Reisetasche wirkte Mister Malfoy auf dem Flugplatz mitten im Grünen etwas fehl am Platz. Gerade hob das Sportflugzeug ab und zog den Segelflieger im Schlepp immer höher in die Lüfte hinauf.

„Nur alles Muggelzeug, ich bin hier sicher falsch", knurrte der wartende Mann und zog noch mal das Informationsheft von der Schule, die er kurz vor Abreise erhalten hatte, hervor. Hatte er einen Hinweis über den Transport überlesen?

Dass man nicht direkt auf das Areal der Schule apparieren konnte, das hatte er vorher schon gewusst. Die Stärke des Banns, welcher die Schule vor Muggelblicken verbarg und die Schüler vor Angreifern schützen sollte, war dem Zauber von Hogwarts ebenbürtig. Dummerweise fuhr aber weder eine magische noch ein andere Bahn da hinauf, wo Draco jetzt steckte. Apparieren vor das geschützte Gelände war wohl möglich, aber nicht jedermanns Sache. Denn die einzigen möglichen Apparierpunkte, an denen man zwar von Muggeln noch ungesehen, aber doch schon nahe der Schule war, lagen in einer der schuleigenen Weiden. Lucius hatte keine Lust sich nach der Landung in einem Wäldchen mit Thestralen, auf einer Koppel mit halbwilden Abraxanern oder gar mitten einer Meute misstrauischer Crups wiederzufinden.

So wandte er sich dem Gebäude der Flugleitung zu, um sich nach seiner Kontaktperson zu erkundigen. Dabei prallte er mit einem Mann in Pilotenkleidung zusammen.

„Oh ägs güsi, ich ha Sie grad welä abhole", entschuldigte sich der angerempelte Herr, während Lucius ihn ungehalten anfunkelte. „Was haben Sie gesagt?", fragte er dann und hob seine Reisetasche auf.

„Ach, Sie sprechen nur Englisch. Ich bin Richard, Wildhüter des magischen Berginternats „Helvetia"und werde Sie sicher an Ihr Zielort geleiten. Kommen Sie, wir haben in 15 Minuten Starterlaubnis."

„Wir müssen warten, um starten zu dürfen?", murmelte Malfoy überrascht und folgte dann seinem Begleiter zu den Hangars. „Na ja, ist auch nicht verwunderlich, bei so einem Zwergflughafen."

Richard wandte grinsend den Kopf zu seinem Gast. „Sir, das ist kein Flughafen. Schänis ist der grösste Segelflugplatz der Schweiz. Wenn wir Sie zum Flughafen Zürich-Kloten bestellt hätten, wäre der Weg hier hinauf in die Berge viel weiter und zudem wären Sie in der Menschenmasse völlig untergegangen. Hier ist es weniger verwirrend für Fremde und unsere beiden Flieger fallen auch nicht so auf."

Etwas mokiert, dass er sich irgendwo nicht zurechtfinden sollte, stapfte der Engländer neben dem Piloten über die Wiese. Der Kerl benahm sich schon merkwürdig für einen Piloten. Unsere Flieger? Dieser Richard nahm doch wohl nicht an, dass er selber ein Muggelflugzeug fliegen würde? Mit dem eitlen Lucius im Schlepptau, schritt der Mann zwischen zwei Hangars und stellte dann die ebengenannten Flieger vor. „Der nette Dunkelbraune ist Federi und der etwas heller gefärbte Graue unser altgedienter Schulthestrahl Alvier."

Mister Malfoy blieb abrupt stehen und starrte auf die gesattelten Thestrale. Nein, er sollte eines dieser Knochenviecher reiten? Noch während sich der Reisegast nach einer Alternative umsah, liess Richard mit einem Zauberstabschlenker seine Pilotenuniform verschwinden und ging in wallendem Umhang zu Fedri. „Beide Tiere sind nach dem Berg, auf dem sie geboren wurden, getauft. Nun können Sie aufsitzen, gleich werden wir starten."

Mangels anderer Wahlmöglichkeiten kletterte Lucius auf den Rücken von Alvier und befestigte seine Tasche am Gurt hinter dem Sattel. Sein Begleiter dirigierte sein Reittier bis an die Ecke des Hangars und rief über die Schulter:

„Noch drei Minuten, dann ist der Segelflieger aus dem Luftraum über der Startzone verschwunden. Legen Sie einen Desillusionierungsszauber über sich und folgen Sie mir dann einfach."

Das Segelflugzeug war nun weit drüben im Aufwind der Berghänge zu erkennen. Der Sportflieger, welcher es vorhin hochgezogen hatte, war längst wieder gelandet. Mister Malfoy sprach den gewünschten Zauber und sah dann zu, wie ein weiteres Segelflugzeug zu dem wartenden Motorflieger auf Piste Zwei geschoben wurde.

„Achtung, wir haben unser Startsignal," riss ihn sein Lotse aus den Gedanken. Kaum hatte er das gesagt, rannte Richards Thestral über Piste eins und hob kurz darauf ab. Malfoy musste gar nicht viel machen, Alvier schnaubte und setzte sogleich seinem Kollegen Federi nach. Dem Reiter blieb nicht mehr zu tun, als sich gut festzuhalten und zu gucken, wo die Reise hinging. Verdammt, wie er es hasste keine Kontrolle zu haben. Zudem war selbst ein Besen komfortabler als dieses kantige Knochengestell. Als hätte Alvier die Gedanken gehört, drehe er den Kopf und beäugte seinen Reiter mit seinen milchig trüben Augen. „Schon gut, schon gut. Flieg einfach nur weiter."

Ein Stück voraus jauchzte Richard vor Freude und glitt mit seinem geflügelten Pferd elegant am Berghang des Chüemettler entlang, ohne die Baumwipfel am Hang zu streifen. Höher, immer höher stiegen sie und dann tat sich das Tal des Walensees mit den markanten Bergspitzen zu beiden Seiten vor ihnen auf. Malfoy schaute fasziniert auf die Bergkulisse und das blaugrüne Wasser des Sees. „Was sind denn das für weisse Flecken dort auf dem Wasser?"

Richard schaut kurz, auf was sein Gast zeigte. „Das sind keine Flecken, das sind ... Moment ich zeig es Ihnen." Im nächsten Moment kippten beide Thestrale zur Seite und Lucius wurde es leicht flau im Magen, als sie gekonnt in einer engen Spirale in die Tiefe kurvten. Knapp über den Segelbooten zogen die unsichtbaren Flieger dahin. „Die Segelschule von Walenstadt nutzt das schöne Wetter für Lernfahrten und an den Badestränden ist bei Temperaturen um 30 Grad sicher auch einiges los. Der Walensee ist durch seine Lage auch dann noch schön kühl, wenn der Zürichsee längst warm ist."

Es herrschte einen Moment Schweigen, dann meinte Mister Malfoy in reserviertem Ton: „Könnten Sie mich nun bitte an meinen Zielort führen. Ich würde dann gerne wieder meine eigenen Füsse zum Weiterkommen benutzen." Zugeben, dass ihm der Ritt durch die Lüfte gar nicht behagte, das kam für einen Malfoy überhaupt nicht in Frage.

Richard liess sich durch die britische Reserviertheit seines Begleiters nicht täuschen. Er hatte schon zu vielen Schülern das Fliegen auf Pferden verschiedenster Rassen gelehrt, als dass er die Nervosität in Malfoys Augen nicht längst erkannt hätte.

„Natürlich, wie Sie wünschen. Bitte festhalten, wir steigen nun hoch auf 1300 Meter." Nachdem sich der Wildhüter vergewissert hatte, dass sein Gast bereit war, lenkte er Federi hinüber auf die bewaldeten Berghänge zu und liess den Thestral dann mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen die Höhe erklimmen. „Wenn Sie genau hingucken, dann sehen Sie dort in der Schlucht die Seerenbachfälle. Diese sind die höchsten freifallenden Wasserfälle der Schweiz und stürzen in drei Stufen über insgesamt 585 Meter ins Tal. Interessant für Höhlenforscher ist aber das Höhlensystem, aus dem die Rinquelle entspringt. Diese Quelle fliesst im unteren Bereich der Fälle ebenfalls in den Seerenbach."

So erhielt Lucius gleich auch noch Einblick in die Geologie und die Sehenswürdigkeiten der Umgebung.


	8. Die Fakten auf dem Tisch

Die Fakten auf dem Tisch

Draco betrat nach der Freistunde frisch eingekleidet das Klassenzimmer für Bedeutung alter Magiesprüche. War seine Körperhaltung am Anfang noch arrogant, so wurde der junge Malfoy im Laufe des Nachmittags doch etwas unsicher.

Die ungehaltenen Blicke einiger Mitschüler und das Getuschel, wenn er in der Pause an einer Gruppe Klassenkameraden vorbei kam, waren schon auffällig. Irgendetwas schien sich verändert zu haben. Doch die Haltung ihm gegenüber war nicht bösartig oder feindselig. Mitleidige Zurückhaltung traf es wohl eher. Was sich hinter seinem Rücken aber alles tat, das konnte Draco nicht herausfinden. So brachte er, seine Situation verkennend, in gewohnt überheblicher Manier die letzte Schulstunde in Zauberkunst hinter sich. Während sein Nachbar sich noch immer bemühte, seiner Alpendole das Fauchen eines Luchses zu entlocken, brachte Malfoy sein bellendes Eichhörnchen nach vorn zum Lehrer und wollte sich dann zum Abendessen begeben.

Unter der Tür zum Speisesaal wurde er aber von der Schulleiterin abgefangen. Er solle sich im Sitzungszimmer der Lehrer einfinden. Es sei Besuch für den jungen Herrn gekommen und wünsche ihn sofort zu sprechen.

Überrascht drehte Draco sich um und begab sich wie gewünscht in das Sitzungszimmer. Dort sah ihm ein hochgewachsener, elegant gekleideter Mann entgegen.

„Hallo Vater", rief der junge Malfoy erfreut. „Kommst du mich abholen?"

Sein Vater warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. „Schweig!"

„Ja, aber, ich habe doch nichts ...", versuchte der Sohn es dennoch.

„Setz dich hin und schweig!" Mit einer herrischen Geste unterstrich sein Vater die Worte, bevor er sich zu einem der Fenster begab und auf den Pausenhof blickte. Dort tummelten sich noch ein paar verspätete Schüler, die nun aber auch zum Essen eilten. Draco hatte sich inzwischen an den Tisch gesetzt.

„Du hast nichts gemacht, ja?", stieg Lucius mit der Aussage Dracos ins Gespräch ein.

„Mit weisser Schrift rassistische Parolen auf die dunkle Haut von Thomas Dean zu fluchen, war ja eine Glanzleistung von dir. Vor allem, wenn du es auch noch vor Madame Hooch und der versammelten Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor tust. Nicht zu reden von der Misere mit den indischen Zwillingen, die du mit dem Imperius in den Verbotenen Wald geschickt hast, um das heilige Mondkalb zu suchen. Kurz davor war noch die unbedachte Aktion, als du Blaise dazu angestiftet hast, Professor Snapes Trankzutaten zu verhexen, so dass sie nur noch von Slytherins angefasst werden konnten. Severus war stocksauer, als im Unterricht ein Grossteil seiner kostbaren Zutaten den Schülern aus den Händen flutschten und in der Feuerglut verbrannten", erinnerte ihn sein Vater mit gefährlich leiser Stimme an seine Untaten in den letzten drei Monaten. „Hier gehst du nun auch schon auf die Barrikaden, pöbelst anderssprachige Mitschüler an und bemängelst die Kultur des Gastlandes. Meinst du, das haben mir die Aufsichtspersonen nicht mitgeteilt?" Lucius drehte sich vom Fenster weg und sah Draco direkt an. „Als wäre es damit noch nicht genug, besitzt du die Frechheit und schickst mir einen Heuler, um dich zu beschweren. BESCHWEREN WEGEN EIN BISSCHEN JODELN?", donnerte Malfoy Senior nun. Draco war reflexartig zurückgewichen, bevor ihn noch der Spazierstock traf. Mist, das mit dem Heuler war doch keine so gute Idee gewesen. Aber dieser doofe Auslandkurs war ja auch eine etwas übertriebene Strafe.

„So so, übertrieben findest du es", kam prompt der Kommentar von Lucius.

Draco sah erschrocken in die Augen seines Vaters. Legilimentik! Sein Dad hatte seine Gedanken gelesen, dann musste er wirklich sehr zornig sein.

„Ich will dir mal die Alternativen zu deinem Auslandsaufenthalt aufzeigen. Wenn ich dein Praktikum als erzieherische Massnahme nicht akzeptiere, dann können wir beide gleich vor dem Garmot antraben. Du wegen Körperverletzung und Gehfährdung von Leben. Ich, weil ich meine Pflicht als Erziehungsberechtigter nicht wahrgenommen habe. Ob du dann hinter Gittern landest, weiss ich nicht, aber ich müsste, zusätzlich zu dem Schadenersatz an das Opfer und dessen Eltern, auch noch eine hohe Summe Bussgeld bezahlen. Du, das heisst wir, sind nämlich für das laufende Schuljahr auf Bewährung. Noch ein Vergehen gleicher Art und wir sehen uns vor Gericht wieder. Dass dann auch die Geldstrafe, die bis jetzt nur bedingt verhängt wurde, fällig wird, versteht sich von selbst. Sei froh, dass du nur strafversetzt wurdest und ich lediglich die Spitalkosten für die Behandlung von Dean im St. Mungos übernehmen muss. Das haben wir nur mir und meinem Einfluss auf die Schulräte von Hogwarts zu verdanken. Diese haben mit Dumbledore und den Eltern verhandelt, um eine gütliche Einigung für beide Seiten zu erzielen."

Jetzt kam Lucius ganz nahe zu Draco und packte ihn am Kragen. „Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf, falle nicht weiter mit rassistischen Aktionen auf. Und wag es ja nie mehr, mir einen Heuler zu senden!"

Nach der Unterredung mit seinem Vater schlich der junge Malfoy kleinlaut aus dem Zimmer. Der Appetit auf das Nachtessen war ihm vergangen. Je mehr er sich sträubte, sich der anderen Kultur gegenüber tolerant zu zeigen, desto schlimmer würden die Konsequenzen für ihn und seine Familie werden. Ihnen drohte ja noch immer die Vorladung vor dem Garmot, wenn er sich nicht gewaltig zusammenriss und seine Mitschüler nicht nett behandelte. Sein Vater konnte und wollte ihm diesmal nicht helfen, da musste er jetzt eben durch.


End file.
